


Simmer

by CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam is a pervert, Bets, Everyone is a pervert for Adam, F/M, I mean really, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Smut, dont mind me, just indulging my guilty pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Adam Sackler needs a place to stay while his apartment gets renovated. Ray offers his room while he’s upstate: but Ray’s housemate is someone Adam’s all too familiar with. Will the promise of $100 in exchange for no fucking while Ray’s away keep Adam from being a filthy little pervert while you tease him? In short: no, not even a little





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do bad things to Adam Sackler, glorious sex god. This will have to suffice. Do I have a minor problem? Yes. Will I make it your problem? Also yes. But am I dealing with my Sackler obsession in a healthy way? Obviously not.

“I’m not fucking kidding, Adam”.

Ray palmed his keys in his hand, shoving his wallet into the pocket of his coat. _Fuck_ ; the guy was a killjoy. Where was the humanity? He seemed to think he was Caesar Ray, owning this little slice of paradise in Manhattan he _so graciously_ let Adam stay in while he had nowhere else to go.

Adam blew air from his nostrils, pressing the glass of water to his full lips with an exaggeratedly dramatic movement.

“I know you don’t listen to anything I say, so I’ll make it simple for you: I’ll give you a hundred bucks, straight up. Just keep your organs out of my roommate, you got it? The last thing she needs is some _fucking_ cowboy showing up”.

Adam’s brow quivered, but he gave a childish thumbs-up.

“Clean shitty bathroom, shower, don’t screw roommate”, Adam listed back.

Ray rolled his eyes, smoothing his hands through his dark hair in frustration. Adam had to admit, his track record was fucking lousy. He didn’t like living on anyone else’s time, so this whole week would likely be one big exercise in domestic slavery. Picking up his suitcase with a grunt, and shooting one last ‘don’t be yourself’ laden look at Adam; Ray eclipsed the doorframe, pulling it shut with a thud.

Adam let out a silent scream, balling his fists to his face and shoving them into his mouth. This whole situation screamed bad news; and he was at loss loss. Two thoughts played at him. One: there was no way he missed Ray being his housemate even a little.

Two: that he was going to fucking die this week, because you were the most fucking intoxicating drug Adam had ever come across. And you knew it.

* * *

 

**Monday**

Adam kicked the front door, arms burdened with groceries as he stumbled into the living room. It’d been an insane rehearsal; non-stop repetition making him feel like useless driftwood. He was working with some talent-less fuckers; but perhaps more concerning was that he was the most talent-less fucker of them all. He’d gone through one scene four times before he’d gotten anywhere respectable, taking out one of the plastic trees with his fist in frustration. He’d worried the props department might come at him in his sleep.

“Sackler’s bringing home the goods”, you cooed.

Adam swiveled, dropping the bags onto the counter and getting a good look at you. Fuck; he liked what he saw. You were sprawled out on the sofa, laptop perched on your pretty legs as your skirt splayed out around you, the slit rising dangerously up your thigh. Your blouse was stark white; dipping to the swell of your breasts in a way that made him bite his lip to stifle a perverted moan.

Pathetic.

“Long time”. He twitched, flipping his dark waves slightly. His body was jerky; he felt like he was 15, trying to figure out how not to look like he was out of his depth.

You crossed your legs, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as your eyes took him in. Your gaze was hungry; and the last time you’d seen one another crashed into his memory. _His lips at your neck, hand squeezing at your thigh like a drowning man, desperate for water._ He salivated at the thought, jeans pinching in the wrong places.

“Milk’s in the fridge. Help yourself to whatever you want. I’m out during the day tomorrow, so go nuts with the cable. Hot water conks out after 15 minutes, so keep an eye on that. Oh, and we’ve got thin walls. So keep that...in mind”.

Were you trying to murder him?

“You have experience with that?”. Dangerous. He clucked his tongue, his length throbbing against his boxers.

You laughed; a magical sound. Tapping away at your keyboard, you seemed to take a moment to answer before your eyes locked his, knocking the breath from his lungs.

“Not as much as I’d like to have”.

Oh fuck.

He felt his face flush, his hands opening and closing into fists in frustration. You were teasing him, coaxing him: pushing him. He gritted his teeth, leaving his shopping on the counter and moving to Ray’s room with discerned effort. He swore he could hear your chuckle; dark and throaty, knowing his erection must’ve been obvious to you. He wasted no time in pulling his jeans down, his cock slapping his thigh as he threw himself down onto the cool sheets. His teeth jammed together as a hiss escaped his teeth; his palm tracing the hard length of his erection.

You were...fuck. You were cruel. He was so desperately hard, already beaded with precum as he slicked his hand with it. He grunted, inhaling sharply and angrily as he thrust into his palm, the ridges and callouses feeling so good against his throbbing length. In his mind, they were your hands; gliding smoothly on the skin, your nails at his thigh as you looked up at him with want.

“Fuck you”, he rasped. “I fucking hate you”. He was already too close; his mind filled with obscene thoughts. You knew him, knew exactly which buttons to push to make him spill his semblance of control. And before he knew it, he picked up the pace; fucking his hand with agonizing desire burning through him.

With one slow pump, he hissed as he held back a moan; not wanting to give you the satisfaction of hearing him fall over the edge. Hot cum shot onto his stomach; the twitching of his cock spilling so much from him that it almost hurt. 

Fuck, you were going to be the death of him.

* * *

 

**Tuesday**

Adam Sackler was a nasty little pervert.

You knew that about him, because _shit_ : how could you not know? You’d met his ex-girlfriend, Hannah; and she was cagey about him, no two ways. But the little you’d gotten her to divulge painted a picture of a passionate, crazed lover with wild and dangerous fantasies. And you knew Jessa well enough to know if they’d had a thing; it must’ve been absolute filth. 

You’d met Adam at a quaint little dinner party a few years ago. He was stunning; and you’d had to push every story Ray had fed you from your mind. Dark locks, pale skin dotted with freckles. Built like a brick house. A house made of muscle and _red hot sex_.

You’d chatted - and later you found yourself sending little texts to the guy while you sauntered through the mall or got bored at work. He was a shitty texter, but you got the feeling he wasn’t a technology person. Whatever.

So it doesn’t go anywhere, really. Not that you didn’t want it to, but shit just never fell in the right places. You got a better job, he was on-again-off-again with any number of women. You had this little thing going with a colleague; nothing much, just a way to fill the time. Until one night, you’re three wines down at some crappy mixer; and next thing you know you’re flush up against Adam on the balcony, gasping for air like a woman crazed. His tongue tastes like toothpaste, and his dick is hard through his suit pants. You can see where it’s going, and you don’t care at all - until, fuck. Hannah shows up, and they’re not even _together_ ; but you’re not playing this game. You can’t win against her, and you’re not going to be that “other woman”. 

He followed you down the street that night, but you hailed a cab; getting out of there before you could hear him out. Because Adam Sackler was a nasty little pervert; but he was also a guy who got deep fast. And you weren’t sure you could handle that.

But yet, seeing him again now, living with the guy for a week - shit. That wasn’t supposed to make you weak at the knees. Ray had distinctively made it clear - no _fucking_ of Adam. The difference was; you weren’t getting bribed not to do it. Whether by spite or just a desire to see this little game blow up; you were going to have Adam screaming your name by the end of the week. Somehow.

And that plan was made undeniably easier by Grace knocking on the door at 7pm; sporting cute little heels and two bottles of crappy wine; followed by James, your boy-addicted slice of happiness. You’d preened your hair a little, popping on just enough makeup to make yourself presentable. A night in on the couch with your close friends suited you fine. Adam had stalked off into Ray’s room, and that was fine with you - you weren’t about to switch up your schedule just because he hated all human life.

“...so I heard she threatened to sue. To sue! And it didn’t go down well, let me tell you-”

Footsteps behind you made Grace swing around; you took a knowing sip of your wine as you shuffled. Adam was raiding the fridge, a quiet acknowledgement escaping his lips as the sound of glasses clattered in your periphery. He was totally shirtless; his rippling torso making you wet your lips, his jeans hung low on his hips enough to see the ‘v’ of muscle disappearing into his jeans.

 _‘What the fuck’_ , James mouthed. Both of your friends were totally mesmerized by the mountainous sex-show shuffling about in the kitchen. Adam peeled back a container of ham, popping a piece into his mouth as his eyes met yours.

Shit. You saw his pupils dilate at the sight of you, taking in your casual clothing. You’d dressed in such a way that drew attention to your neckline, your cleavage; and his eyes were dead set on you, zoning in like a man possessed. You felt a bubble of pride in your stomach as you shifted to give him a better view; and he comically choked, grabbing the packet and sauntering off, lightly tapping the top of the doorframe with his knuckles as he kicked the door shut.

“Can I just say”, James began “I would do _terrible, unspeakable_ things to that man”.

You laughed into your wine glass, reaching out to fill it up again. The yellow liquid sloshed about, making your head spin.

“He’s easy on the eyes” Grace choked “And he’s staying here?”

You hummed in affirmation, shuffling on the couch.

“His apartment’s getting renovated. So Ray let him stay here”.

James cocked his brow, leaning up off the chair to peak at the shut door. You couldn’t hear anything from Ray’s room; uncharacteristic silence from the other side. The walls here were thin as fuck, so it was reasonably likely your words were ringing out like crystal.

“Ray’s got good taste”. Grace nodded, thumbing her phone.

“Well, Adam’s got assets. Massive pervert.”

James scoffed.

“Hypocrite”.

You raised your brow in mock offense.

“Look, James; we’re all human. We’ve all got needs. It’s the 21st century: being a pervert is a basic human right. I’m just calling it as I see it: he’s a filthy little pervert. Broke up with his girlfriend a few months ago. The man _needs_ a good, old fashioned seeing to. Get it out of the system.”

“Oh, and what’s that entail in your line of thinking? You putting yourself up as a volunteer? Rearranging the fridge magnets to spell ‘let’s fuck?’. If you don’t get to him, I want a turn”.

You laughed, wetting your lips as you leaned in. Time to really fucking hit the nail in the coffin, good and sweet.

“Best way to get something like that out of a man’s system? Make him _yours_. Do an all nighter; suck his dick until he’s so desperate to fuck you he might just die. And then ride him slow as anything, moaning in his ear, grabbing on his hair and telling him how he’s-”

“-FUCK!”

Your guest’s heads spun to Ray’s door at the sound; a pained, baritone bark filled with anger and frustration. You tried to suppress your smile, your eyes dropping to your glass as you swirled the liquid.

“Is he alright? Did he stub his toe or someshit?”. Grace fidgeted; looking as though she was seriously contemplating running in there to check he still had a pulse.

You just chuckled, taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

“He heard he might lose $100. He’s not taking it well”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam just can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked, I delivered. At first I was like “do I hate this? Have I written garbage? But now that I come to publishing it I think I’ve written something pretty fucking hot if I do say so myself. ADAM SACKLER > MY WILDEST DREAMS

**Wednesday**

“Hey Adam; saved you some chicken.”

Adam’s hands fumbled in his jeans pockets as he breathed in the smell from the kitchen. Warm spices made his stomach growl, the heat from the kitchen warming his bare chest. He clenched his jaw; his eyes moving to you as you set a mug of tea down on the little square coffee table.

Oh for fuck’s sake. 

You had on these...little shorts. Pyjama shorts with strawberries on them, hugging at your thigh as you bent over. Your torso was barely covered; a plain tank top giving him the most dangerous view of your breasts. You looked as though you were still warm from the shower; droplets beading at the back of your neck.

God. His head was pounding. Any excuse to push you up against the wall and fuck you hard would’ve been welcome. Predictably, he felt his cock twitch in protest at his staring: every moment his eyes lingered on you causing him to feel harder, more obscene.

“Oh, cool, cool. Thanks. It’s gotta be better than that _shit_ Ray cooked all those nights we lived together. Fucking...potato cheese bake on potato”.

You laughed, sipping at your tea as you shuffled onto the couch. You patted the spot next to you; turning to look at him for the first time since he’d entered. Fuck; your eyes skirted his torso, making his stomach tense. Your eyes held a hunger that made his whole body ache in desperation. He felt as though he was so tense; if you touched him, he’d burn up. Screw you and your fucking teasing. 

Grabbing his plate, he collapsed onto the couch, eliciting a little yelp from your pretty plush lips. What he’d give to have those-

“-I’m half-way through watching some romance movie. The main guy’s a cop, but he’s fallen in love with this...”

Adam groaned comically, tilting his head to the side and loudly snoring.

“Oh, fuck you, Sackler”.

He snickered, taking a bite out of the chicken. _Shit_ , it was good. His eyes drifted over to you; leaning on one palm against the arm rest of the sofa, your thigh so close to his he could feel the heat from it. It was torture; self-inflicted, admittedly. You both sat there while the movie dragged on: both of you sitting in relative silence as he finished his dinner and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. His hand kept nonchalantly reaching down to fiddle at the zip on his jeans; every time he accidentally skirted the outline of his dick he had to bite back the urge to just leave you here and indulge himself. He was _infuriatingly_ aware of your presence, a singular torment. 

“...okay, so I reckon it turns out he’s the secret admirer”.

Adam flicked his dark hair out of his eyes, chewing his lip as he turned to you. Your pupils were dilated, eyes on his shoulders as though he were something entirely bizarre.

“You okay?” he smirked “Did I fucking...” his eyes dropped to his chest, looking to see he hadn’t got paint still smudged on him from one of the scenes he’d been shooting. But his face grew dangerously hot; jaw working as he felt the pressure of your gaze.

“No; I just think you might have something on the back of your neck”. Your voice was dripping with a throaty tone that made Adam’s jeans tight; he swallowed hard as he eyed you hungrily. With a careful movement, you crawled across the sofa, facing him and throwing one leg over his body until you were straddling him.

A huff escaped his lips as your ass pushed against his dick. It would be obvious to anyone that he was hard; and he almost swore he felt you grind your hips slightly.

“Oh, my mistake”, you breathed, a sly smile crossing your features as your hair fell across your shoulders. Adam’s hands traveled to your hips; huge fingers wrapping to the join between your hip and your stomach. He wasn’t if sure anything this horny had happened to him in a very long time.

He swallowed, eyes moving to your collarbone as he whetted his lips.

“You know; bad girls get punished. And you’re being _so_ fucking bad”.

You gave a half-smile, your fingers snaking up against his skin with featherlight touches. With a heady chuckle, you thrusted against him, pushing your breasts to rub against his chest.  _Fuck_. Adam’s eyes rolled back into his head, stars dotting at his vision as he bit down a whimper as he felt the pressure against his cock.

“Oh...” you began, leaning in as your lips skirted his cheek. He felt your breath tickling his dark locks; his grip on your hips tightening as he massaged circles into your skin.

“You...”

Your lips dusted his ear, his breath escaping in a staggered sigh.

“Love...”

Your lips grazing his earlobe, making his body ache.

“...It”.

On your last line, Adam’s whole body rippled; adrenaline suddenly raking through him with desperation. His lips found yours, his breath uneven and ragged as he gasped against your kiss. Getting a purchase on your thighs, he lifted you off of the couch; your legs wrapped around him as he grunted, pushing you against the wall with some force. _Yes_. This was just what he wanted; to have you at his mercy, dripping in his cum, aching, begging for more. His hands squeezed at the flesh on your ass as your teeth found purchase on his lower lip; making his cock squeeze in his jeans.

“I hate you so fucking much. Is this what you wanted? To see me like this?”; he groaned, his head spinning as he moved to suck kisses at your soft skin. You tasted like fresh soap and perfume and sugar; and his teeth grazed your skin, making you hiss with pleasure. _Good_. Anyone who saw you would see the trace of his teeth on your skin; that you were his. They’d know you’d needed to be punished for being so damn fuckable.

“Oh, and I suppose you don’t approve?”

Adam thrusted against you; pushing you against the wall with a snap of his hips. You moaned, your resolve weakening as his erection pushed against the thin material of your shorts. Your lips parted, hands wandering into his hair and yanking in a way that made him let out a ragged breath.

“You’re so bad. You don’t know how -  _fuck_ \- how bad you are”. His cock begged for release; his strength pinning you against the wall as he fumbled at your cloth shirt, his hands groping for your breasts. God, they were soft; so perfect to grab. He squeezed them, flicking the tender skin of your nipple as you bit your lip hard.

“And you...” you gasped “fucking _pervert_. You’re so predictable, Sackler.”

Fuck. You were just as nasty as him, and it drove him wild. He thrust his mouth against yours, his tongue desperately curling against yours as his nails pressed into your breasts. He felt you draw in breath against him, your legs pushing him closer to you, deeper, his cock now jammed against you. His jeans were getting damp; he could feel precum building in his boxers, begging him to indulge himself.

His fingers dropped away, getting ready to work at his belt-

A loud buzzing split the room; vibrations from the counter breaking his concentration. You separated, pulling away slightly as he held you still against the wall, panting hard. Adam half expected the phone to stop buzzing; but it persisted, and the moment was gone.

With a defeated sigh, you pushed away, your legs dropping so your bare feet padded onto the floor. Adam felt his stomach drop as you ducked under him, padding to the counter and flicking your hair back into place. Your cheeks were flooded with warmth; but Adam could barely bring himself to look up. He was hard, frustrated and pissed off.

You looked at the phone; pushing it into Adam’s palm.

“Looks like it’s for you”, you sighed. Picking up your discarded cup of tea, you hurried into your room; the door clicking shut behind you. Adam’s thumb worked at his crappy iPhone; the name flashing up on his screen bright enough to burn into his vision. He thought about throwing the piece of shit through the window; but instead took the call with a haggered breath, re-shuffling his jeans.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Jessa?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up way sooner but a combination of busy life and also me being crippled by writers block worked against me. Here; I made this part extra horny as an apology.

**Thursday**

You sighed as the hot water melted the stress from your bones; soft floral tones of the water tickling your nose as the bubbles fizzled. You’d been craving a bath for days; and after getting home from work you’d decided to indulge yourself. You had a date tonight with a cute co-worker: nothing serious, just a little dinner thing at a restaurant a few blocks away. You didn’t often mix work and pleasure, but whatever. Not like there was any reason not to.

A loud rap on the door of the bathroom pulled you out of your thoughts; your hands gripping the tub as the water sloshed.

“What do you want, Adam?”. Your words echoed off of the tiles; tone slick with annoyance at him disrupting your self-care routine.

“Are you decent?”

His baritone voice carried through the doorway; he stretched out the ‘are’ as though he was making a play at being an amusing jackass. You scoffed, blowing air from your nostrils.

“No, I’m obviously not”.

At your words, the door clicked open: Adam letting himself into the bathroom with zero hesitation. You groaned in annoyance; your hands moving to distribute bubbles appropriately to cover up your nakedness. It only worked in part; Adam’s full lips parted, eyes widening. He had on his usual jeans, and this teal blue sweater that hugged him in all the right places. Fuck. Heat rushed between your legs as you squeezed your eyes, narrowing at him.

“You know Adam” you hissed “there’s an unspoken rule in civilized society about not barging into bathrooms containing naked women without an invitation”.

He chewed his cheek, rolling his thumbs against his fingertips as though in an attempt at restraint. You sighed; drumming your hand against the side of the bath as your nerves pricked in anticipation, remembering the events of last night.

With controlled steps; Adam crossed the room to the side of the bathtub; dropping to his knees at your side. His face hovered close to yours: at this distance, you could see the hunger in his eyes. Dark, full pupils that made your body ache. He stared you up and down; tongue darting out to wet his lips unconsciously.

“Tell me to leave, then. I’ll go wait outside if you want. Fuck, I don’t care. Just tell me to leave”.

His words vibrated through you; his breath cool on your cheek. You took in a shaky breath; eyelids fluttering. You didn’t want him to leave even a little: if anything, you wanted him to lean in closer, to indulge the outline of a bulge you could see pushing at his jeans.

“I’ve got a date tonight, Sackler. Stay in here and be a pervert if that’s your thing. Just know I’ve got places to be”.

Bingo. Adam’s face twisted as he tried to hide annoyance, your blood surging. 

“Okay, what? With who? Where?”

“None of your fucking business, that’s what”.

His jaw worked; throat bobbing.

“Stay”, he sighed. His hand dipped over the edge of the tub; the back of his hand snaking against your collarbone, over a purple mark he’d sucked on the tender skin there last night. He pulled his sleeve up to his elbow; leaning forward as he moved his calloused hand to glide through the water, dancing at your breast.

You let out a hum of appreciation, your eyes flickering to his. He was watching you with an unblinking intensity: a gaze that made your heart race.

“Don’t go. Stay here”.

You shook your head, words failing at your lips. Adam Sackler was killing you; your little game with him suddenly flipping on its head. This was what you’d wanted, right? To make him scream, make his little bet come to nothing?

His hand made its way down to your stomach; stroking circles in the water as he let out a shaky breath. You could see from there the way his cock was protesting at the strain of his jeans: desperate for release as he craned forward to reach closer. His lips parted; inches from your own, trembling slightly.

“Adam, I’ve…he’s…It’s not something I can just…” you stuttered, Adam’s dark locks falling around his face as he shuffled on the spot, frustration obvious in his jerky movements. How relatable. 

“Oh, fuck that. Of course you could”.

“Why would I? So we can  _fuck_?”

At your words, Adam let out a gruff moan; his breathing getting more sporadic. Your hand drifted over the edge of the tub: skirting at the hem of his jeans. He watched you with utter helplessness; lips pulled over his teeth as his own hand moved down between your legs.

 _Oh._ You shuddered, a whimper escaping your lips as your head fell back. Adam’s fingers stroked your clit with desperate motions: his hand working to rub the sensitive area. Your breasts heaved; mouth opening to a soft ‘o’ as your head fell back against the tub.

“You like this? You like me touching you like this?” he gasped, one of his fingers entering you as the other massaged your clit. He swore under his breath; water splashing in the tub as you squirmed, pleasure building in your stomach.

“Don’t flatter yourself”. His lips curled into a smirk as your retort was broken by a moan, your hips thrusting into his hand. He leaned forward even further, pushing his body flush against the bath as his lips sought yours; your tongue dancing at his as you whimpered against his mouth.

“I can’t think straight when I’m with you.  _Fuck_. You make me feel too much, too good-”. Adam’s words came out in a desperate ramble; slipping more fingers into you and curling them against your nerves. You could feel yourself pushing to the edge; Adam’s plush lips and dark eyes driving you onward. 

“ _Adam_ ”, you begged, willing him to give you release. Shit. The water had sloshed onto the floor of the apartment, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your hands gripped the bathtub, toes curling as you felt your body shake. He let out a hiss as you cried out, your muscles contracting around his fingers as he massaged your clit with his thumb; stars pounding at your vision in an orgasm that knocked the air from your lungs.

Panting, sighing; the world vibrated as Adam’s hair brushed at your cheek, his forehead pushing against yours as you both tried to regain some composure. Through your dizzy vision you could see his jeans were spotted with precum and bath water; his cock desperately hard in his pants.

“Stay”, he repeated; his voice low and gravelly. 

You mulled it over for a moment; the haze of orgasm leaving you as you took in the honey-depths of Adam’s eyes. Shit; you could just stay here. Stay here, and fuck the life out of Adam Sackler: make his whole world shatter as he reveled in your touch until the morning.

But then; commitments were commitments. Adam was a fun game for you to play; a gorgeous and dangerous way to consume your time. But aside from that: what about after Ray got back, and the world turned on its axis again? You were certain Adam wasn’t looking for another girlfriend to come and mess up his life; and that was that.

“I can’t, Adam”.

Adam’s face contorted; his eyes darkening as he straightened. His face was warped by some expression, hanging at his lips and making his hands ball into fists. If you hadn’t known him, you’d have sworn it was anger: but something in his eyes betrayed something closer to sadness. Jealousy, perhaps?

“It’s fine. Fuck it. Have a good night. See you tomorrow.”

With that; the door clicked shut - and you huffed a sigh, sinking down further into the water.

Adam Sackler was a mystery you’d probably never solve. But fuck; with hands like that, who needs simplicity?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX

**Friday**

It’s his own fucking fault.

The night air bit at his bare chest as he jogged down the dim street; bars and late-night coffee places filled with patrons as he panted, trying to keep rhythm. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been running for: time sort of distorted that way when he got into the motions. A couple of middle aged hipsters eyed him off as though he were straight up moronic for being out in this weather; but fuck it. Old habits died hard, and he had to keep in shape somehow.

He weaved through the chairs and down another side street: getting closer to the apartment. Fuck. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go back just yet. He knew you weren’t in there tonight, but your presence was just too fucking conveniently strewn about. A constant reminder, making his dick ache and his throat squeeze up.

But as he passed a bar; he skidded to a halt.

Fucking fuck.

You were leaned back against the brickwork of a classy bar; little black dress hugging you dangerously. Shoes that accentuated the curve of your hip, your hair pulled back to show your stunning red lips. And some…some absolute fucking asshole had you breathy and smiling at the wall. The guy might’ve seemed handsome if Adam hadn’t wanted to break his knees.

He shouldn’t have been feeling this way. It wasn’t fucking sensical; and Adam Sackler knew that. You had fucked around a little, sure. But you weren’t even having sex, let alone seeking exclusivity. Something he once said to Hannah seemed to repeat in his head, over and over:

_“These things have an expiration date: six months, or until someone stops having fun”._

**Or until someone stops having fun.**

_Fuck._

“Adam?” your voice rang out; the click of heels as you crossed the tarmac to him. The guy you were with looked on in disappointment; but Adam didn’t really give a shit whether he’d dashed some asshole’s dreams.

“Heeeeeeeey”. Adam’s chest flexed, a gruff sigh escaping his lips as you got closer. Oh, fucking hell. Why’d you have to be so ravishing at the least useful times? This whole situation was a mess.

“What’re you doing here?”, you stuttered. Your voice seemed to betray some sort of discomfort; and he couldn’t help himself as he watched your lips part and thought back to yesterday, his fingers on your clit as you moaned, thrusting into his fingertips-

No. Fuck. This had to stop.

“Nothing. Jogging”.

“You seem a little off”. Your hand softly reached out to brush his bare shoulder; an attempt at comfort, your nails tracing the flesh of his bicep and making his whole body light up predictably. With incredible effort; he flinched away, stepping back and holding his ground.

“It’s fucking fine, alright?”. 

Well, shit. He wasn’t sure where that had come from, but anger welled in his chest and dripped from his full lips like poison. He was suddenly wary of your power over him - now beyond something fun or physical. 

Five fucking days. It had to be a record.

“The fuck is wrong with you, Adam? What, you can’t get enough of me yesterday and now you’re icing me? You’re gonna be that fucking predictable?”

Adam’s jaw tightened, nails digging into his palms as he buzzed with anger, jealousy, pain. Was she willfully stupid, or just trying to fuck with him at this point? He flicked his neck, trying to get his locks of dark hair out of his face so he could look her dead in the eyes.

“What is it you want from me?! What, you want a fucking fuck buddy, that it? You want a boyfriend? A housemate? ‘Cause I sure as fuck don’t understand what you’re trying to pull on me here!”

He couldn’t help himself: he slammed his foot into a nearby wall, dust cracking off the brickwork as pain radiated through his heel. He knew he was being dramatic, and maybe even straight up hypocritical: but his mind was a mess. Moreso as you stepped closer to him, pointing a finger at him provocatively.

“I  _never_ asked shit from you, Adam. I was fucking honest. You knew what you were getting into and you  _loved_ it”.

“Pretending like you’re so innocent. You’re a bigger pervert than me. You’re fucking insane”. He gritted his teeth, leaning in to bring his face close to yours. He could smell your perfume, and fuck - he should not have been this horny while you were fighting.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if you didn’t love it so much”, you muttered. Your eyes dropped to his lips, and he followed the curve of your tongue as it swiped across your bottom lip, licking off the night air. Adam ached; his hands quivering at his sides, forces stronger than gravity making him desperate to taste your mouth, to grab your hair.

To fuck your beautiful pussy until you could barely rasp his name through your exhausted lips.

“I told you” Adam groaned, taking a shaky breath “I can’t think straight when I’m with you. You’re fucking…you’re bad for my health, Kid”.

“Well, you make me so-” you began; but Adam never did find out what he made you. Rather, his lips crashed to yours, a grunt escaping him as he pushed you against the wall with his hands. Pining you there, he breathily kissed the curve of your neck; cock thick and hard enough that every time he moved against you he felt the earth turn. You shuddered as your nails dug into his back; warmth radiating from the space between your legs. Oh fuck oh fuck. God, couldn’t he just take you right here, fuck you in view of all of these people? Send you back to the bar breathless and covered in his cum, walking like you’d run a marathon.

“Let me say goodbye to everyone and I’ll meet you at the apartment. I’ll be ten minutes”, you sighed, nipping at the skin on his shoulder.

He growled; pushing himself to you more fervently. Oh, god. Ten minutes? Of waiting for you? He wasn’t sure he could wait ten seconds. Perhaps it was the comp lit major in him, but he thought he might fucking die if he wasn’t inside you immediately.

“No.  _Please_. Fuck. I need to…Let’s go  _now_ ”. His words were a god damn mess; breath burning in his lungs as he shuddered, cock grinding against your thighs with such need that he felt his head spin.

 _“Adam”_  you protested, affection and laughter in your voice. He groaned in defeat, pulling away and swallowing hard. The sudden loss of contact made him feel like he was breaking; but you planted a kiss on his cheek and gave a little wink before ducking under his broad arm.

Maybe he needed AA meetings for more than just the alcohol; because fuck. He was beginning to think you might be his new addiction.

* * *

You may as well have thrown open the door to your apartment; the hinge complaining as you strode to the counter and threw your keys down. The walk back home had been torturous, because damn. You could barely walk from all the wetness dripping at your thighs, clit aching as you thought of how hard Adam had been, pressed against your cunt and begging for you to get him home.

“Adam?” you cooed, closing the door and moving through the lounge. You heard a muffled sound from your bedroom, and anticipation shot through you like a fire in your bones. Adam Sackler, on your bed? Yes, fuck. Please.

On opening the door, you practically fell to your knees. Adam’s dark hair was pooled at your pillow; gruff moans escaping his full lips as he desperately pumped his hard cock. His eyes met yours; honey irises swallowed by the darkness of his pupils as he let out a more pronounced moan.

“Fuck-” he panted “tried to warn you. Look what you - fuck - look what you do to me”.

You weren’t properly comprehending what was going on as you kicked off your heels, peeling off your dress as your blood burned. Adam’s eyes stayed fixed on you; lips parting as he breathed heavily, awe on his expressions sending lightning through your clit.

“You like playing with your cock while I watch you?” you breathed, reaching your hand down into your underwear. Oh, fucking shit; you were so wet, dripping down your fingers and making you whimper as you stroked yourself gently.

“Yes” he moaned “I’ve been thinking about this  _toofuckingmuch._  Every night. You’re fucking ruining me, Kid.”

“Not as much as I’m about to ruin you”, you grin.

At that, Adam bucks his hips; releasing his cock with determination. His face is bright red; hands now desperately reaching for you, pulling you to him. You straddle his naked body, looking down on him; your underwear now the only barrier between his cock and your aching, dripping cunt.

Adam palpably shudders; dark hair plastered to his forehead as the muscles in his chest spasm.

“You’re so fucking wet” he bucks his cock against you, and you feel the fabric strain against your clit. Oh, fuck. At this rate you’ll come before he’s even done anything. It’s unfamiliar territory; this sort of red-hot desire. Consuming everything. Burning you both.

“I want you” you rasp “Adam, please, I need you to  _fuck_ me”.

He liked that; you could tell. His cock almost seemed to twitch against you, his breathing becoming sporadic as he pulled you in to plant a kiss at your breast. His hands did away with your underwear, throwing it across your room with all the force he could muster. You trembled with need; aching, clit squeezing as you started to climb to the edge of the bed. You’d heard rumours that he loved fucking girls from behind, watching his cock slide in and out of their cunts as he grabbed at their ass; and that sounded as good as anything.

But his hand shot out, fingers curling around your arm as he panted in desparation.

“Let me look you in the eyes”, he pleaded.

His voice; those inflections made your legs turn to jelly. Oh, shit. He wanted to fuck you where he could see you come undone? That sounded incredible; staring into those honey eyes, mapping the constellations on his face as he filled you entirely.

He tore open the wrapper of the condom; smoothing it down with a grunt as you returned to straddling him. You weren’t sure whether he liked you being on top, but fuck it. You’d convince him, no doubt. 

“You sure this’ll be worth a hundred bucks?” you breathed, your hands smoothing the pulsing muscles at his chest. His hands reached out to pull you closer, sopping clit dragging against him and making him throw his head back.

All he managed was a hum of approval, nodding his head as you sank down onto him. Oh fuck; he was huge, swollen and needy. Splitting you, filling you so utterly that you felt tears bead at your eyes as pinches of pain mingled with intense pleasure.

When you felt him sink into you in entirety; you felt your whole body vibrate with pure bliss; licking up your spine. Adam’s huge hands rubbed circles at your hip as you ground against him, his hips lightly rocking in time with your own.

And  _his eyes._ Dark, hungry, consuming. You’d have expected him to stare at you like prey, but this was something else entirely. Like he was in heaven, and you were an angel; beautiful, wrathful, powerful.

“Holy shit. You’re so fucking beautiful, riding my cock like that” he gasped, gritting his teeth as he gyrated his hips. You whimpered, your hands moving up to your hair briefly to tease him, curling in it as you gasped for breath.

“Adam - fuck - I’m going to come” you moaned, feeling your body ache for release. Oh shit, you’d barely been fucking for long and you were already close. So fucking close.

But you should’ve guessed - of course you should’ve. Adam’s nails dug into your hip, his body stilling as he brought you to a stop just as you were about to peak.

“ _Fuck, Adam!_ ” you cried out, aching and desperate as you tried to move your hips to no avail. He watched you squirming with a look of pure hunger: savouring your desperation like he needed it to sate him.

“Even gorgeous women like you…” he panted “ _especially_ you - have to ask to come. You kept me waiting”.

You could have cried out, begging for release.

“Adam, please!  _Please_ let me come”.

His response was immediate; hips bucking into you hard as his hand reached down to thumb your clit - sending you over the edge. You came so hard you swore you could see stars; moaning as you dripped down his cock, making him thrust with even more need.

You knew the clenching of your muscles had brought him too close to his own release, and he wasted no time in grabbing you by the back and flipping you over, your body thudding onto the mattress as he mounted you. He guided your legs up to his ribs, your body still in aftershocks as you moaned in pleasure, his cock jamming into you with force.

“At the bar” he gasped “you were going to say”. His words are punctuated by noises that make your body shudder.

“I was…” you stumbled, trying to think through the haze. You noticed his eyes boring into yours: seeking something, desperation of another kind. Something subtler. “Happy. You make me so happy”.

You felt his cock harden dangerously, close to release as he kept his eyes locked on yours.

“Why? Tell me why. Please. Fuck. Why?”

It wasn’t even a question to you; the answer he was seeking was the same answer on the tip of your tongue. You gritted your teeth, snapping your hips as the words leaked out of your mouth.

“Fuck, Adam! Because I really, really like you!”

Those words sent him hurtling over the edge; crying out as his cock pumped hot liquid. His face was contorted blissfully, dark lashes fluttering as he gasped for air sporadically. With a sigh of exhaustion he collapsed on top of you, his nose burying into the crook of your neck.

“You really like me”, he repeated.

“Is that so bad?” you whispered, planting a kiss to his dark locks as you sighed.

He raised his head with an effort, craning his neck so his honey eyes met yours. His face was flushed red, full lips tracing upward with a tired smile. With all the affection in the world, Adam’s plump lips pressed to yours, and you felt your heart sing.

“Told you, Kid: you’ll be the death of me”.


End file.
